


down for what you want (i'm).

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nostalgia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “Thank you—” Taeyong rasps, voice small, movement precise, “For this. I needed this.”





	down for what you want (i'm).

**Author's Note:**

> * yo probably the most emotional porn i've ever written ajksdfjasj
> 
> * wow 2tae got me good  
> please enjoy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For some unknown reason, Taeil feels like he’s back to being nineteen again; wondering why and how did he pass the audition, why did he drop the one thing that had been constant in his life for some uncertainty that might not be in his favor, after all the luck he used to pass the audition in the first place—as he relives the rough feeling of Taeyong’s hands on him like the first time back when he was nineteen. 

“Hyung, are you awake?” Taeyong’s voice is hoarse with sleep, his warm breath is tickling Taeil’s nape and his calloused hands are gentle on Taeil’s stomach, drawing circles, sending tingles to Taeil’s spine. 

Taeil breathes out loudly, probably whining a little bit because Taeyong is a solid and way too hot presence on his back. He’s always the little spoon and he’s not complaining, to be honest; Taeyong gives the best cuddle. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yeah,” Taeil answers, just a mere whisper. They probably only have two hours before they have to come down for breakfast. This is not 127’s dorm. This is a hotel in Tokyo. 

“Hnn.” Taeyong hums, nuzzling his nose to Taeil’s exposed shoulder; Taeil fell asleep wearing the yukata from the night before and he’s just enjoying everything, every comforting touches and every tender kisses that Taeyong gives and the determined roll of his hips. 

Oh. 

When he was nineteen and Taeyong was eighteen, once Taeyong graduated from high school and they started living together in a dorm, they did this for the first time, right before the long holiday for Chuseok, in their shared room. 

Taeyong was too quiet back then. His big, big eyes couldn’t not express the emptiness he felt after the resurfacing of his ‘scamming’ scandal—that, or when people just saw him for what he looked like, the next generation of SM’s Golden Boy. He’s already had fansite masters even during SM Rookies era, and the hate comments were too vicious and mentally exhausting. Almost everybody was affected, and even though the younger ones were successfully kept in the dark, the elders were the only people Taeyong could talk to. 

Back then, Taeil could only offer his ears and physical support. He was learning on how to dote on friends who were all younger than he was, his little sister not included, and physical support like hugs and cuddles were sought after. 

The initial attraction was always there. Taeil recalled he actually had his jaw on the floor when he got introduced to the younger boy, and to this day, Taeil is probably the only supporter of Taeyong’s natural black hair. Everything about Taeyong was surreal, really, his face, his dancing, his voice—not everything Taeyong has is a given, but for Taeil, Taeyong is the embodiment of hard work, of professionalism, of persistence, and Taeil wanted, _wants_ , to be a little bit more like him. 

Taeyong was hesitant. He kept apologizing, but his softer hands back then were still as desperate as they are right now. He bit and stroked and claimed, leaving fingerprint bruises on Taeil’s skin, grunting in Taeil’s ears that he’d treated him gentler next time.

And he did. Does. Taeil couldn’t keep count. 

“Hyung,” Taeyong starts, slipping his left hand into Taeil’s boxer shorts, “can I?” 

Taeil presses the side of his face to the pillow, eyes closed and mouth open to give his consent, enjoying Taeyong chuckling behind him and the rough palm on his half-hard cock. 

Taeyong fucked him on his back, the first time. Bare, because they both were stupid and were each other’s first time. Today, Taeyong only wants to have a quick relief. Some mess, because he likes it when Taeil is _soaking_ wet with his cum or lube or everything in between. The click from the lube bottle’s cap is loud in the quiet room. 

Taeyong squirts just enough to ease his circled thumb and index finger around the head of Taeil’s cock. Taeil sighs when Taeyong fondles his balls, lifting his lower body to help Taeyong pushing down his boxer shorts until they’re pooled on his left ankle. Taeyong uses his right hand to rub Taeil’s nipples, already well aware that they’re the most sensitive in the morning, and his left hand is quickly stroking Taeil’s hardened cock. 

“W-what time is it?” Taeil asks when Taeyong flicks his wrist on the upstroke, making him moan and twisting the edge of his pillow. He’s starting to perspire now. 

“Six? Ish?” Taeyong clears his throat, gives a sharp intake of breath like he’s giving himself a pep-talk, and manhandles Taeil to lie on his front, mounting him on all fours for a split second before lowering his clothed crotch to the twin globes of Taeil’s ass. 

Taeil’s eyes are wide open when Taeyong grounds down his hips, and he bites his bottom lip as Taeyong ‘fucks’ him, pressing his chest to his back, ‘fucks’ him again and again and repeat—stopping only to trap Taeil with one hand taking hold of his wrists and the other pulling his hardhardhard and dripping cock out, not wasting any time to slot the length in between Taeil’s asscheeks, smearing precome.

Taeyong moves his hips. He is rutting like an animal on Taeil’s ass, and his moans are mostly quiet but more than enough to have Taeil pushing back just like he usually does whenever Taeyong is having his body like this; he wants Taeyong to have him anyway.

Taeil is left humping the air when Taeyong pauses to pour lube to his cock. He reaches down to touch his cock, his hole clenching around nothing when he strokestrokestrokes and strokes some more he’s thisclose to spurt precome but then Taeyong chooses that moment to pull his hips up so he’s on his knees, halting him, spreading his asscheeks  so he can get the kind of tightness he wants. Taeyong snaps his hips, cock wet with lube, easing the friction.

Taeil remembers he had cried the first time. 

“Ah, hyung…” Taeyong sighs, like he’s been away for too long from his fix, like he didn’t get down on his knees and put his tongue _and_ fingers, four of them, in Taeil, a couple of days ago before their Japan schedule started. He moves to sit on his ass, bringing Taeil to his lap, bouncing him like Taeil weighs nothing.

They don’t usually fuck like this, because Taeil gets self-conscious about his everything when he’s on top, because he’s unsure of how to move to make them both _feel_ good.

“Thank you—” Taeyong rasps, voice small, movement precise, “For this. I needed this.”

“Ah—!” Taeil chokes back a moan when Taeyong squeezes his cock, stroking it fast. His head feels light and he’s already seeing stars. He shouts when Taeyong pushes him, rough and mindless, back to the bed so he can push his cockhead against the tight rim of his ass, stopping just right for breaching. Taeil bites his bottom lip as he’s stretched raw without preparation, his legs protesting because of the strained position.

Taeyong is stroking his cock to completion, his hips are staying still when his cockhead pulsates and he climaxes inside of Taeil, sending ropes after ropes of cum, wetting the dry hole, just like back then when he was nineteen and Taeyong was eighteen, waking him up in their shared bedroom after crying his eyes out the night before, apologizing, saying _I need this, hyung,_ please, _I want you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- kindly spare me kudos and comments :) :(  
> \- u can suggest more 2tae from the 30 Days NSFW Challenge
> 
> just choose from the list on the THANK U, NEXT. series~
> 
>   
> /gif not mine/  
>   
> 


End file.
